


Fighting Without A Uniform

by PersonablePerson



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Anonymous Penpals, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Rescue Missions, because this is still thunderbirds, penpals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonablePerson/pseuds/PersonablePerson
Summary: The fact that my family is International Rescue is one secret that I can never tell anyone and while there’s times when I would love to blurt it out to my classmates they get rarer as I get older. There’s another secret though, one that not even my family knows. The only person I’ve ever told doesn’t know my name and I don’t know his.-written in the spirit of Simon vs. the homosapien agenda





	Fighting Without A Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple things:  
> 1\. The first chapter of the next part of my The Flash series will be published tomorrow  
> 2\. As far as the age order I'm going with Scott, Virgil,John...etc. I normally go the other way but this order suits this story.  
> 3\. I'm combining movie verse with tgo and a little bit of original series it honestly doesn't fit any one verse completely  
> 4\. Even though it's written in the spirit of Simon vs. the Homosapien Agenda I'm not really using any of the plot from the book or movie aside from the anonymous pen pal concept and a bit of inspiration for their first conversation.

It would be a lie to say I don’t remember the exact date all of this started. As if I don’t find myself re-reading that first message over and over again. Teleporting myself back to that exact moment and feeling my heart flutter so intensely and yet a mere mockery of how I felt that day. Though I guess it started the same day that stupid app started getting popular in the first place. Now that I can’t remember. I honestly couldn’t tell you whether I heard about it from someone, be it a friend in or an overheard conversation in the halls, or saw it pop up on my newsfeed first. All I know that within a week it seemed everyone at my boarding school had downloaded the app and it was all they were talking about. I’m not going to lie the idea of having some place to blurt out your secrets where no one would know it was you, definitely appealed to me. How could it not to any teenager? Or really anyone over the age where it’s socially acceptable to overshare. Like any teenager I have a lot of secrets. But then again, I’m not just like any teenager. Because when every other teenager in my school is rooting for International Rescue during one of their more risky stunts, I’m holding my breath while I watch one of my brothers dangling from a chord with nothing but a safety harness and open air between them and a building seconds away from exploding.

  
The fact that my family is International Rescue is one secret that I can never tell anyone. While there’s times when I would love to blurt it out to my classmates they get rarer as I get older. I have another secret though, one that not even my family knows. The only person I’ve ever told doesn’t know my name and I don’t know his. I’ve known for years now. When I was in middle school and it seemed everyone else was becoming more and more intrigued by the opposite sex I wasn’t. I was confused at first until I realized that while all my guy friends were struck on Scarlett Johansson, I was much more interested in Robert Downey Jr. Though I think what really sealed the deal was on valentines day. I smiled politely when Lila Taylor gave me a cupcake and pecked me on the cheek. Even as I said yes to going to the dance with her I watched out of the corner of my eye, Brandon Hamilton was offering a carnation to Kayo. Kayo and I had grown up together so it wasn’t the first time in my life that I’d been jealous of her. But being jealous that she’s a lot better than me in Taekwondo is a bit different than wishing I was the one Brandon was asking to the dance. The feeling had left me feeling dejected for days and I still feel guilty for the way I distanced myself from Kayo for awhile. But when I found myself telling all of that to my anonymous pen-pal I can’t help laughing at the fact that the only excuse I could come up with to get Lila to break up with me is that I had mono. It didn’t matter that I insisted that I didn’t know who I got it from since there was an actual mono outbreak going around school at the time. It was strange, as far as I knew, I’d never seen the person behind the username **Spockenstein2019** and yet I could almost hear him laughing when I told him about how I had to fake sick to get out of school for a couple of days and had to deal with my older brother hovering over me like a hawk with a thermometer.

  
When I logged out that night my cursor hovered over my username for awhile wondering not for the first time whether or not I was being to obvious, **Atlashoes2019** seemed a bit like tempting fate. The fact that I’d ever seen his post on School Life already suggested that we both go to Groveland Academy. Not that isn’t wasn’t easy to follow another schools newsfeed but it wasn’t often people bothered unless something particularly gossip worthy was posted. When I first joined the app it was because everyone kept talking about the post some kid made on the last day of their Junior year, also my Junior year. **_This is the closest I can get to saying it out loud for once. At this point I’m not really sure how I even would, boarding schools not exactly the ideal place to come out, it’s sure as hell not like the movies. For now I can only bring myself to say it here. I’m gay._** I’m still not sure what came over me to make me brave enough to send him a message request. I’m sure he got plenty of them and I knew him taking the time to read my message was slim but I was already imagining what it would be like to finally have someone to talk about this part of myself with. So without hesitation I sent my first message to **Spock** ; It might only be into the digital universe but it’s one more universe than I’ve managed to speak it into. I’ve never told anyone else before, but I feel like I have to tell you. You’re not alone Spock and I don’t just mean being fooled by the movies about what high school is really is really like. No one in my life knows I’m gay.

  
I didn’t even allow myself half a second to freeze and second guess before I hit send. I stared at the little words underneath the message that confirmed it was sent for what felt like decades. I closed the app on my phone, scrolled through Facebook, reopened the app then logged out. After pulling out my laptop and browsing my watch-list on Netflix for a solid 15 minutes I ended up logging in on my computer. My heart jolted when I saw that it had been read and within seconds a response popped up.

  
**Spockenstein** I _’m glad to know someone else agrees with me, petition to fine Disney and all those like it for misleading us all? In all seriousness I’m glad you messaged me but it feels kind of surreal at the same time. Part of me was tempted to delete my account right after that post. I have to go to a family thing soon but can I keep messaging you this summer?_  
**Atlashoes** _Allow me to be the first sign your petition. I was going to ask the same thing actually, fair warning my schedule during the summers pretty hectic my reply time might be embarrassingly late._  
**Spockenstein** _I guess I can forgive a little lateness if it means I still get to hear from you_  
**Atlashoes** _IwillnotblushIwillnotblush okay! talk to you later Spock!_  
**Spockenstein**   _;) Later Atlas._


End file.
